1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stump cutting apparatus and, more specifically, to a stump cutting apparatus having a rotating member or element and a cutting tool attached to the rotating member or element.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of stump cutting devices are known. One type includes a rotatable member, such as a wheel or disk, having a plurality of cutting tools fastened to the peripheral edge thereof. Another type includes a rotatable member, such as a rotatable drum, having a plurality of cutting tools fastened to an outer circumferential surface thereof. During operation, the rotatable member; e.g., the wheel, disk or drum, rotates such that the cutting tools engage and cut the stump. Various types of cutting tools are used with either stump cutting apparatus. The cutting tool typically includes a tool holder secured to the cutting wheel or drum and a cutting tooth secured by the tool holder to the cutting wheel.